


Pedicure

by MissWarmNights



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Humor, Spa Treatments, Tickling, wwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: The Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff get their first pedicure.
Kudos: 1





	Pedicure

"You're both going to enjoy this...I promise," Freddie Blassie told his men. "Your feet will just feel so good!"

The manager "Classy" Freddie Blassie was treating the Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff to a pedicure. Wrestling was a tough job, and so Freddie decided that his men deserved some pampering. It would be the first time for both wrestlers, and they weren't sure what to expect.

They arrived at the Golden Oasis Spa and were greeted by two Thai ladies who immediately escorted them to their chairs.

Iron Sheik and Nikolai removed their shoes and socks. They sat in the reclining chairs and let their bare feet soak in the heated water.

Freddie Blassie himself was not getting a pedicure today. He grabbed a newspaper and sat down elsewhere to wait.

Iron Sheik and Nikolai began to relax. The warm, bubbly water felt wonderful on their feet. After 30 minutes of soaking, the Thai ladies took position at their client's feet.

Nikolai shivered as his feet were moved from the warm water into the cool air. The lady dried his feet with a towel. She used a little metal tool to push back the cuticles on his toenails. She then trimmed his nails with clippers. During this process, the lady was holding Nikolai's foot. This touch caused Nikolai to tense up and scrunch his toes. His feet were rather...sensitive.

It only got worse from there. The lady poured a fruity-scented lotion onto her hands and began rubbing it all over Nikolai's feet, causing him to giggle and jerk away.

"That tickles," Nikolai said with a shy smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry," the lady said, smiling back.

She put his foot on her lap and held it securely with one hand while continuing to massage it with the other hand. She rubbed more lotion on his sole, working her way up from heel to toes.

Nikolai covered his mouth and tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He squirmed in his seat, laughing and giggling uncontrollably.

"You're tihihihihickling my feheheheheet!" he giggled.

Freddie came over and put his hand on Nikolai's shoulder.

"Nikolai, I never knew you were so ticklish!" he said, grinning.

Nikolai blushed, squirming and giggling like a toddler. The lady could barely hold onto his jerking foot.

Then Freddie looked at Iron Sheik who was undergoing the same lotion treatment.

"How about you, Sheik? Doing okay?"

"Fine. Just fine," Iron Sheik answered quickly.

Truth be told, Iron Sheik was holding his breath to suppress his own laughter. He had tickly feet, too.

"Now comes the _really_ fun part," the lady said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Nikolai asked her.

The ladies each held up a brush with lots of soft-looking bristles.

"No, I don't want that!" Iron Sheik said, fearfully.

"It won't hurt," they replied coyly.

The ladies immediately began scrubbing the soft brushes on their bare feet, all over the soles and between the toes.

Both Nikolai and Iron Sheik exploded into hysterical laughter that sent tears running down their cheeks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Nikolai howled.

"NO MORE! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TICKLES!" Iron Sheik screeched.

The ladies just grinned and giggled and kept on working. They had to lock their legs around the men's ankles to keep their feet still.

Freddie watched in gleeful awe. He had never before seen Iron Sheik or Nikolai Volkoff being tickled. It was truly a sight to behold. Bucking in their seats, heads thrown back and laughing their hearts out. It brought a smile to Freddie's face.

After the brush treatment, the ladies applied a final moisturizer to their feet, resulting in more childish giggles from both men.

"Are you finished?" Nikolai asked, catching his breath. 

"We're finished...unless you want your toenails painted," she said, smirking.

"No toenail painting!" Iron Sheik barked. "You will just find a way to tickle us more."

The two men put their footwear back on while Freddie went to pay for the pedicures.

Nikolai felt good. He still had a big, happy grin on his face. He secretly enjoyed being tickled. It cheered him up.

Iron Sheik disliked the tickling, but he was pleased with the outcome of the pedicure.

"Didn't I tell you?" Freddie said, cheerily. "A pedicure feels terrific...very relaxing!"

"It tickled so much," Iron Sheik complained.

"Yeah, but small price to pay for healthy, pretty feet," Freddie replied with a wink.

Both men had to agree that the pedicure did make their feet look and feel great.

"We'll come here again soon," Freddie told them, excitedly. "And all three of us will get pedicures. Won't that be fun?"

Iron Sheik sighed. He was a little worried about what next time would bring.

Nikolai had fun today and was actually looking forward to getting another pedicure.

As for both men, their first pedicure was an experience they would never forget.

The End


End file.
